Run
by scarletsailor
Summary: Wally's gone: Bart does the only thing he knows how to do


Run

**Summary:** Wally's gone: Bart does the only thing he knows how to do  
**Characters/Pairings:** Bart Allen/Impulse/Kid Flash, Barry Allen/The Flash, The Team  
**Notes:** I just can't. I didn't see it coming. I knew that someone had to die, but I didn't expect it to be Wally. The fandom is mourning and this is how we heal.  
**mood music:** Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Nathaniel Tryon stealthily snuck around a corner. His chest heaved with his heavy breaths and he attempted to calm his racing heart. He had been evading Blue Beetle and The Reach for weeks. Sure, Bart had fixed things and he was no longer a prisoner, but the apocalypse had still rocked the Earth.

His powers were long gone. He had no means of protecting himself against the wrath of Blue Beetle.

The terrifying _BOOM BOOM_ of the monster's footsteps sounded and the ground trembled beneath his feet. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Nathaniel shut his eyes, preparing for the worst.

The dark world around him suddenly became bright and the sound of children laughing startled him.

His eyes snapped open and the sunlight blinded him. A green field opened up at his feet and a family was picnicking nearby. A few kids were tossing a Frisbee on top of a hill. The sky was blue and cotton candy shaped clouds rolled lazily around the blue canvas. He could see buildings in the distance. A small park was off to the side in the sand and children laughed as they played.

Nathaniel grinned and laughed breathlessly. He looked up at the spot where Mount Justice used to be. "You did good, kid."

* * *

"No." He looked down. "I didn't."

Barry frowned. "Of course you did, Bart," he said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "You helped us all save the world."

"At what cost?" Bart demanded. "Wally's dead. We didn't just lose Kid Flash that day, Artemis lost her boyfriend, and Mary and Rudy lost their son."

"It could've been a lot worse," Barry reminded him gravely. "We were lucky to walk away with only one loss. Wally sacrificed himself to save the world. He went out like a hero. I don't think he would've preferred it any other way."

Bart scowled.

It didn't suit him and it startled Barry.

"I _know_ he would have." Bart pushed past his grandfather and stormed out.

* * *

The red and yellow coated his body. It fit him perfectly and flexed comfortably around his slim body. He pulled the mask onto his face and sighed shakily. There was something empowering about it, but sickening at the same time. He felt as though he was wearing someone else's skin, stealing their identity.

"Not a bad fit," he mumbled, flexing his gloved hand.

Bart looked up at Wally's bright hologram. It pained him to think that they had only just deactivated Artemis'. Now, there's Wally's new one up in the Watchtower.

He sighed. "This was never part of the plan," he whispered. "I came back to prevent this kind of thing from happening. I came back to save Barry and Jaime, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

He's surprised at some of the turnout for Wally's funeral. They don't even have a body to bury. His coffin was filled with, as Dick put it, _souvenirs_ from his lifetime. There was his first pair of sneakers, the teddy bear he slept with until he was 8, his favorite books and movies (the Harry Potters, Star Wars, Life of Pi, and The Hobbit), and Artemis' arrow that saved him from Amazo. His Kid Flash mask sat where his head would've been and the coffin had a lightning bolt carved into the top.

Artemis was crying silently with Mary and M'gann's arms around her with Jade hovering off to the side. Rudy had his hands folded and his head down. Dick was hugging Barbara. Kaldur, Superboy, and Roy were all off to the side together.

Bart sniffed and wiped at his running nose. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He smiled at the sight of familiar green eyes.

Iris smiled down at her grandson. She wiped away at a tear in the corner of his eye and slowly pulled him in. He hid his face and his sobs. She gently rocked him, soothingly, lovingly, the way she remembered rocking Wally when he had a nightmare. "It's gonna be okay, Bart." She stroked his brown hair and kissed the top of his head.

He shook his head. He tore away from her arms and sobbed as he slapped the tears on his face away. Then, he ran. He forgot everything and just took off like a speeding bullet.

"Bart!" Iris yelled as the backlash of his speed hit her. Her hand reached out for empty air and all she saw next was his shoe tracks in the grass.

Barry held her back. "Let him go," he said. "It's how we heal."

* * *

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. Next thing he knew, water was flying behind him and when he looked down, he saw solid blue. His tears clouded his vision. He cried out when he stumbled and nearly fell.

The high speed had torn his suit from his body several miles ago. The lightning bolt symbol gleamed on his chest with the red and yellow spandex.

His feet hit solid ground and he cranked up the speed.

"_It's up to you now_."

Bart yelped. His foot hit his ankle and he tumbled painfully to the ground. His roll was only stopped by hitting his back on a tree trunk. Fazed, in pain, and confused, he sat up and looked around. "Wally!" he cried.

He knew the voice had been there, an echo of a whisper, in his daze. It was no mistake: Wally's voice was there. Bart took off again, running at his top speed. His aching legs and head slowed him down, but he pushed on further. He reached water quickly again and he could subtly feel rain falling.

Something told him that he was going faster than he had ever gone before. He suddenly burst through an invisible barrier that hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Someone needs to carry on the family tradition_."

He splashed into the ocean water and burst to the surface, gasping.

"_Wally_!"

Bart looked around in the rain, expecting to find his idol. The rain only continued to fall. Lightning struck overhead and he looked up.

He could run at the speed of light, but he couldn't save Wally. Nothing would stop him from feeling like a fraud.

**AN: The finale left me totally unsatisfied. I cannot even begin to decipher how pissed I am.  
On a lighter note, I will be going on spring break really soon. I will have more time to write and I've racked up a few ideas for stories. I'M BACK, BITCHES. Expect updates from me hopefully every 2 or 3 days after the 22****nd****. Look for some Tim/Stephanie, Dick/Barbara, and…(imaginary drum roll)…a sequel to this story! Yes ladies and gentleman, I will be writing a sequel under the title 'Slipstream'. Look for it, I hope to have it posted in the next few days. That story will provide further information on Project Hero!  
Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
